The Horror Within
by kizzard245
Summary: During the third year, Hermione buys a mysterious book/diary at Diagon Alley. The book claims that it can play on people's fears. She doesn't believe it at first but little did she know, something was watching her, studying her, and getting ready to take her. (Currently being re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**The horror within**

 **During third year, Hermione borrows a mysterious book, reading it one night, she gets sucked straight into the book. She ends up in a old house with weird stuff that can deceive the eyes. Little did she know, something was watching her, studying her, and getting ready to take her.**

 **(I own the OC and the setting. Harry potter is the sole property of J.K Rowling)**

 **Chapter 1**

Working in the library doesn't seem to faze the bushy-haired bookworm, Hermione Granger. But then again, why would someone like her, would be inside on a Saturday. Well, that answer was simple, Hermione just love books. It wouldn't matter if the book was a romantic novel or a mystery, if she likes it, she'll read it. That particular day was the day that Hermione wished it never happened. Why you asked? Well it started off like this.

It was two O'clock in the afternoon on the 21st of November. Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room studying, getting ready for her next class which was Defence against the dark arts. "Hermione? Hermione?" Someone asked "Wha...?" Hermione shot up and turns around and sees Ginny behind her. "Hermione, I'm worried about you, since the start of the year, you only been focusing on your studies. You're not talking much to Ron, Harry or Me even." Ginny said with a sad tone. "I know, I want to talk to you and the boys. But I've been busing on the studies and it's just not been easy." Hermione responded. "Are you sure? You haven't been yourself lately. Come on let's go to the Great hall. Looks like you need a break." Ginny says. Hermione just looks at Ginny with a glare but reluctantly agrees. Just before they left the common room, Hermione remembers something. "Oh hang on, I just got to return this book to the library. I'll meet you down there." Ginny agrees cause she doesn't like the library as much as her friend does.

Hermione reaches the library at record pace so she can meet up with her friends. She enters the Library and sees Madam Pince waiting at her desk. "Ah, Miss Granger, here to return the book?" Madam Pince asked. "Yes, Miss." Hermione answers back. As she hands in the book, her eyes lands on another. The book cover is a darkish blue but its faded. The pages looked old too. "Excuse me, do you mind telling me what type of book is this?" She asks. "Hmmm, I don't know. I only seen this book today." Pince responds with a confused look. "Although, there's seem to be harm. I assumed you would like to borrow this?" she adds. "You won't mind?" Hermione asked with caution. Madam Pince only smiles as she stamps the first page and hands it to Hermione. She smiles and leaves the Library but she notices something was off with the book. She couldn't tell what it was but she was determined to find out.

 **(Author's Note – there we go. Something spooky about this certain book eh? Well we'll find out next time. Please leave a review if you like it or you have a question regarding the story. Be sure to follow to be kept updated with the story. Until then, Kizzard245 out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author' Note – Now Chapter two. First I'm going to tell you guys that there will be OCs making an appearance in the story, even though they're not listed on the character list. Second, I will only continue this story if the response is constant. As before I do not own Harry Potter, That is the sole property of J.K Rowling. Enjoy)**

 **Chapter two**

After leaving Hermione to have fun in the Library, Ginny Wealsey started walking down to the great hall for a bit of homework study before she took off her last class of the day. It's not like she doesn't like going to the library with Hermione, she just doesn't like the library. Everyone still gives Ginny a bit of a glare from time to time after the events of last year. Ginny open the chamber of secrets but then again, she was under the control of Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort). Even though people have forgiven her for what happened, she still hates herself for it. She so lost in thought, she almost walk past the great hall. Scolding herself for it, she enters the great hall and quickly sees her brother and her crush, the famous Boy Who Lived. Ginny sits next to Harry Potter and tried her damn hardest not to blush. Ron was the first to say something.

"Hang on, Where's Hermione? I thought you said you were going to get her." He shot out

"Relax Ron, She's just gone to the Library to return a book. Stop worrying about her" Ginny answers. There was no doubt that Ron had a crush on Hermione. Well, considering that he hadn't stop talking about here all summer. Of course, Ron has always tried to denied it but he always goes beet red every time he goes near her.

"I'm not worried about her. It's just, she's my friend." Ron answered.

"The way your acting around her, it looks like you want to be more than her friend." Harry said with a grin.

"That's not true!" Ron shot back quickly.

"You're allowed to like her, you know?" Ginny said l, trying to hold her snicker back.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't like Hermione." Said Ron

"Yeah, and I'm a jar of pickles." Ginny said back, which makes Harry laugh and Ginny's face go beet red.

"Well, you both are very annoying when it comes to the truth." Ron said

"So you do like Hermione." Harry said with a grin. Ron's face went a dark shade of red, which makes Harry and Ginny laugh out loud. "Yeah, he likes her" Ginny whispers to Harry.

"What are you three laughing about?" A deep voice said.

The three of them turn around to see Thomas Nitro there. 25 years old with dark black hair, with a couple of scars and a bushy beard. "This running joke of yours must be very funny, cause me and the guys can hear it from over there." He added.

"Oh it's nothing." Ron said quickly. Nitro then look at Harry then Ginny and they both gave him a wink, to say that's he's talking about Hermione.

"Oh, sure it's nothing." He said, trying to hold the snicker back himself. "Oh, speaking of Hermione, Here she comes." He added. All three turned to the doors of the great hall to their bushy-haired, female friend walking in. She sees them and walks straight over to them.

"Hey guys, Thomas." Say Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. Had fun looking in the Library?" Nitro asked.

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Ducky? I want to speak to her." She asked.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. There was a meeting with the Council and left immediately. She won't be back until tomorrow. But I'll let her know You're looking for her." Thomas answered.

"Thanks. Oh, guys we better leave for class. See you Thomas, Ginny." She said as the two boys got up.

"Ok, have fun, especially you, Ron." Ginny said. Ron look at Ginny with a Glare and Thomas and Ginny burst out in laughter.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing much." Said Harry with a smile as Ron caught up with them and soon all three were off to class for the final two lessons of the day.

(Two hours later)

After a very long two hours, they made it through potions and defence against the dark arts. The three friends went down to dinner so they can get some food in their systems. The night is a little sombre, especially with Sirius Black on the loose. They sat at their usual seats but with a difference, Ron did not sit with Harry, he sat with Hermione. Harry gave Ron the eyes and Ron gave him a glare. Hermione notices this and spoke.

"Ok, What's going on here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked shyly.

"Well, you usually sit with Harry." Hermione answers.

"Ah well, um. " Ron started thinking for a excuse. "Cause Ginny is sitting with him." Ron said cause he saw Ginny walked in and join them.

"What about?... Oh." She said, a grin appearing on her face. Hermione notices Ron going red again.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer because the food appear on the table. The feast has started. Everyone started to tuck in. Hermione puts her book bag down and notice the dusty old book she borrowed earlier. She took the book out to have a look at it. She place the book down and she started grabbing food on her plate.

"When are you going to stop reading?" Rod asked with food in his mouth after noticing the book.

"When you stop eating." Hermione answers back which causes snickers from everyone while Ron hang his head down in embarrassment.

"Gee, she got you with a good one mate." Harry said while laughing.

"Uh huh." Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hermione decides to look at the book later. Right now, she was hungry.

 **(#Break)**

Later that night, Hermione was working on her ancient runes homework. It wasn't really due for another two weeks but since she was taking every class available, the sooner she got it done, the sooner she can start on her herbology homework. Eventually after an hour and a half, She finish it. Feeling tired, she decided to have a look at that book. She takes it out and looks at the cover and the first time she notices that it was very dusty. She give it one big blow and majority of the dust flies off the book. She looks at the name of the book which the letters were big but faded. It stands out

 **THE HORROR WITHIN**

"Hmm, I wonder if this is a book that sort of channels your inner fears." Hermione thought. She probably never seen a book like this. She opens the first page to see a list of people take has taken this book out before.

 **Amy Wineglass – 1987 –**

 **Emily Trimble – 1987 –**

 **Jonathan Angel – 1988 –**

 **Rona Eastwood – 1989 -**

 **James Questa – 1989 –**

Hermione quickly realised that the people who has borrowed this book before did not actually returned it. She looks at the next page to see a short introduction to the book. It said:

 **In this book, you will find your worst fear can be built up by layers of tension. Yes, the suspense can the fear even more. It is my job to find the one thing you fear the most, and it is my job to exploit it, it is my job to break you with that fear. I hope you ready for me. Cause I'm ready for you.**

Hermione quickly closes the book and she starts to breath quite heavily. She not read a book that quite literally had to regain her composer and calm down. She decides that she should hit the sack before her mind starts playing tricks on her. She puts the book away and she flopped onto her bed. She knew straight away that there is something wrong with this book. So tomorrow, she will ask her sister and her Head of house about this book. She will like to know what happened to the people that borrowed this book last time cause not one person has returned this book. Yes, this book is strange and is a mystery and this is a mystery she will like to solve.

 **(Author's Note – Now, people have borrowed this book before, but it was never returned. What happened to the people that had this book? Do you know? Well, I certainly don't know. Anyway, review if you like it. Next chapter coming out sometime next week. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's Note - All right, over 110 views. Now, first off, sorry about the delay. I wanted to post this weekend, but I had family over and I hade to go to a game on Sunday. Second, this will be a prequel to a series of stories that I will be working on. I've already started on a first but that won't come up yet cause first I want to make sure it's good and I want to finish this one first. The dream sequence will be a little preview. As always, I don't own Harry Potter, just the OCs that appears in the story. Enjoy!)**

Hermione started running through the dark forest, seeing nothing but her own two feet. Something or someone was following close by, waiting to strike. Hermione was running out of breathe and was starting to slow down. She then went bang into a brick wall that suddenly out of nowhere. She quickly got back up and saw a dark figure standing 20ft away her, getting ready to kill her. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Hermione screamed while trembling. "You know what I am." A deep, dark and deadly voice said. Hermione was quietly sobbed as the figure walk up to her and place a gentle kiss on her neck before biting down.

"NOOOOO" Hermione screamed. She was breathing quite heavily after that disastrous dream. She saw her fear, yes, her biggest fear was vampires, well beside being told that you fail every class. She knew that vampires didn't exist but that doesn't mean she was scared of them. She sobbed quietly, wishing her mum and dad were here to come and comfort her, like they did every time she would wake us from a bad dream. Looking at the clock, it read out, 2 AM. She cleans her tear stained face and went back to sleep, praying that she would not have another nightmare about vampires.

 **(Friday 21** **st** **November, 1993)**

Friday was considered, in everyone's view, the best day of the week cause that was the day before Saturday. Finally, some relief for the students who have been working very hard these past two weeks, Especially Hermione, who will love Saturday to come around quicker so she can start work on her assignments. Right now, she just had to survive Friday. She pulls herself out of bed, the dream still affecting her but not as much. Entering the bathroom and looking herself in the mirror, she looked like a bum living out on the street. She grabs the toothbrush and cleans her teeth then she goes to have a shower and puts on her school uniform, which consists of a button up shirt with the Gryffindor emblem, a red & gold tie, a long, black skirt and black shoes. She heads down to the Gryffindor common room and sees Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys." Hermione speaks up.

"Hello, Hermione." Ron responds. Harry however did not really say anything, looking at her with concern.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay? You don't look so good." Harry asked. Concern in his voice.

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine." Hermione answers.

"I don't know. It looks like a very bad dream." Ron speaks up.

"Don't worry guys. It was just a dream. Now, can we go down to the great hall? I'm feeling a little bit peckish." Hermione demands and both boys agreed. As the three friends left the room, Harry spoke to Ron.

"I don't think Hermione's alright. Whatever she dreamt about, it made her looked very frightened." Harry said.

"I agree mate, let's keep a eye on her. I'm really worried about her." Ron responds.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Hermione turns around and asked.

"Oh you know, boys stuff." Ron answers. Hermione just rolls her eyes and continues walking to the great hall.

 **(#Break)**

Transfiguration was the final class before lunch, and Hermione love this class. Today, they learned to transform a pencil into a stick statute. As usual, Hermione always got it right. She laughed a little when she Ron stuffed up and set his on fire, and Seamus, well, his one blew up. Hermione just shook her head as her professor and head of house, Professor McGonagall went over and fixed up their mistakes. Over ten minutes later, the school bell went and it was time for lunch. Everyone raced out and went for the great hall. However, Hermione stuck around so she asked her professor about the book when her sister, Ducky Smith, a young female. A witch just like her, walk into the room.

"Hey Hermione, Thomas said that you were looking for me?" She asked.

"I was but first I want to speak to professor McGonagall first." She said

" Ah, Sgt Smith, welcome. I take that your meeting didn't go very well?: McGonagall asked.

"Oh it was hell. First, they said the funding for the units at Hogwarts was going to be cut. Then, those son of bitches said that we should double the guards we have here with Sirius Black on the loose. How we suppose to get the guards from if we can't get any funding? I mean, that's just bullshit." Ducky ranted out.

"Well, I'm happy that Ms Granger did not pick up your attitude." McGonagall responds.

"Oh, very funny." Ducky said, pocking her tongue out.

"I was being Serious." McGonagall said in a stern voice, which makes Ducky shut up. She then turns to Hermione. "Now Ms Granger, is there something you wished to asked me?"

"Yes there is." Hermione says and then pulls the book out and hands it to the Professor. "I borrowed this book out yesterday, for a bit of reading but when I turns over the page, there is a list of people that has borrowed this book but has not returned it. May I asked why?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

What Hermione didn't expect was to see wide eyes from McGonagall and Ducky. They both looked at each other and then to the book. Hermione was concerned about what they were thinking about when they saw the book. Finally, after a lengthy five minutes, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with this book. Now, off to class." She orders. Hermione then took the book and head off but when she left the classroom, her sister caught up to her.

"Can we talk, in private? It's about the book." Ducky asked. Hermione nods her head and follows her sister out to the walkway that takes them to Hogsmeade. They stopped about halfway and Ducky turns around to Hermione and spoke.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is very classified and we could both get into so much trouble if they find out I tell you about this. So can you promise me that whatever I tell you, you will not tell anyone else, Okay?" Ducky orders.

Hermione thinks about this and says "Okay."

"Alright, this book has been a part of those student's disappearance." Ducky says in a low voice.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling very confused.

"Let me start at the beginning. In 1987, a student, Amy Wineglass, borrowed this book to learn about the various types of fears. Unfortunately, a couple of days later, that very student wasn't in her bed. No one saw her leave the room or she did not appear in any of her classes. A school was conducted by soldiers, students and teachers. Unfortunately, after a while, we couldn't find her. All we had to connect us to the disappearance was that book but when it was check, the ministry clear it of any dark magic. The book was returned to the Library and that student could never been found. The same thing happened with those other four students." Ducky said with sadness in her voice.

"You're saying that this book could be the reason that these students disappeared?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately we can't prove it." Ducky said. "Hermione, just be careful. Last thing we need, is you disappearing on us." She added.

"Yes, Ducky." Hermione responded.

"That's my sister. Now you're better go to the great hall and get some food in you before your next class." Ducky said. Hermione nodded and gave her sister a hug before heading off towards the school.

 **(#Break)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were happy that the last class of the day was Defence against the dark arts, even it was with the Slytherins. They enter the classroom and saw Professor Lupin up in his office.

"Hello everybody, oh please put your books at the back and keeps your wands? Today's lesson will be practical." He said. Everyone turned and smiled. They were happy with that, especially on Friday. Just then the cabinet shook and everyone jolted back.

"Intriguing, is it?" Lupin said. "Can anyone tell me what is inside?" He added. Dean raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Thomas?" He points to him.

"That's a boggart, Professor." Dean answered.

"Very good, Mr Thomas. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" He added. Hermione's hand was raised. "Yes, Ms Granger?" He points to her.

"No one knows, boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape that the person fears the most. That what's them so terrifying." Hermione answers.

"Very good, Ms Granger. There is a very simple charm that can dispels a boggart. Let's do a demonstration, without wands please. Now, repeat after me, Riddikulus." He said.

"Riddikulus" The class responded.

"Very good but you see the incarnation isn't enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. To show you, we will need a volunteer, Neville, how about you?" He says. Neville walked up very slowly, looking terrified. "Ah, Neville, tell me, what does frighten you the most?" Lupin asked.

"Professor Snape" Neville said, making everyone giggle behind him.

"Ah yes Professor Snape. Yes frightens all, and I believe you live with your grandmother?" He said.

"Yes but I don't want that to turn into her either." Neville added.

"No" Lupin said.

"I want you to your grandmother in her clothes and only her clothes in her mind. Now wand at the ready." Lupin said then pointed his wand at the door and a clicking sound was heard. The door opened and out came Boggart Snape. Neville looked very scared. He pointed his wand at the boggart.

"Riddikulus" He shouted. Then professor Snape turned out to look like a guy with Neville's grandmother's clothes. Everyone started laughing out loud.

"You see? That's easy. Right, everyone form a line." Lupin ordered. Everyone formed one very long line, Gryffindor at the front, Slytherin at the back. Ron went first and his boggart was, obviously a spider. Ron was at first and eventually:

"Riddikulus" He shouted. The spider then grew shoes and it started to tap dance, even though it was slipping on the floor more than dancing. Hermione started to laugh which makes Ron grinned like a idiot. Hermione was next. She step up and got ready to face it.

The spider stood and started to changed and what it changed into to made Her blood run cold. There it stood, an vampire, what made it worse was that it was the same one from her dream. It just smile at her. It started to move forward to her, never taking its eyes of her. Hermione was crying, although she doesn't know why. The vampire shows its teeth and lean forward into her neck. Hermione was frozen with fear as its lips touch her neck. Just as the vampire was about to bite her neck, she was pulled away by Harry and Ron while her sister stepped out in front into her and said this to the boggart, "How about you pick on someone your own size."

The boggart changed into Bellatrix Lestrange but Ducky was not afraid "Riddikulus" and the boggart turned into a out of tune trumpet. Lupin then threw the boggart back into the closet. Lupin then turned to Hermione who looked white as a ghost.

"Mr Potter & Mr Wealsey, can you please take Ms Granger outside bit a bit of fresh air? Oh, Ducky, give this to Ms Granger." Lupin said and handed her a block of chocolate. When they wake past Malfoy, which he said this.

"Oh look, the mudblood is scared of a little bitty vampire" He sneered making his mates laugh.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, before I send you back to your father in a body bag." Nitro shot up.

"Is that a threat? My father will hear about this." Malfoy said.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Nitro said. They now leave the classroom so Hermione can recover from her ordeal.

 **(Author's Note – Vampires, yes I know but it is my story and I can do whatever I want. Now as before, like and review and hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime later this week. Until next time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author' Note – Sorry for the delay, I've been busing on another story that was going very well. Now, with the series, That may not be coming out until later in the year. Now, as before, I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!)**

 **Last time on The Horror Within – Hermione is scared by a boggart, which morph into a vampire. Hermione and her friends left the classroom to get some fresh air. Little did Hermione know, today was about to get a whole lot worse.**

"Take a seat there, ok, there we go." Thomas said as they sat Hermione down on a seat in the courtyard. Hermione is still in shock, after what happened, and on top of that, Malfoy had to have his say. Ducky gave her the chocolate, but not even that was settling Hermione down.

"If she doesn't settle down in about ten minutes, we will take her to Madam Promfrey." Ducky said. They all nodded but Hermione started speaking.

"Why did the boggart had to do that? It had to show my worst fear." Hermione said.

"Well, we were facing a boggart." Ron said. Harry shot him a look like he had two heads.

"Well said, mate." Harry said. Well, looking at it, her fear of vampires can be as strong as a basilisk.

"So she's really has a fear of vampires?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, had it since she was a little girl." Ducky said.

"Well, I didn't she was scared if something like that, they are known to exist in the wizardry world." Ron said. Hermione gasped and started to panic even more. They are real, she thought. No, no, no. Her head was starting to hurt so much that she was starting to get dizzy.

"Oh well said, Ron." Thomas said. "Come on, we're taking her to the hospital wing." Harry and Ron pick Hermione up so she can stand and walk. Eventually, they reached the hospital wing with Madam Promfrey already treating some students.

"Oh, not another one. What's wrong with her?" Promfrey asked

"She copped a fright. She not recovering very well." Ducky said

"All right, put her over there" She ordered. They take Hermione over to the spare bed and sit her down. Madam Promfrey walked over to them with a calming draught. "Alright, take this." She said. She handed the calming draught over to Hermione. She took a slip and at first She just wanted to spit it out. Eventually, the potion was starting to take effect and Hermione started to calm down.

"Now, that is the Hermione we would like to see." Harry said which makes Hermione smile.

"Alright, to make sure that you are alright, Miss Granger will have to stay here until dinner." Madam Promfrey said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione protested. "But what about my classes?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell your teachers where you are and I'll get any work that needs to be done." Ducky said. "We better go." She gestured to everyone and they left the room but Ron lingered behind.

"You sure you're okay?" Ron said in a low whisper.

"I'm fine, Ron. What's there to be worry about?" Hermione said.

"It's just..." Ron trailed off. "You looked very scared." Hermione just smiles at him before holding his hand which made him go red.

"I'll be fine." She said. Ron just smiled at her before leaving the room. He rounded the corner and met up Harry.

"I saw what happened there." Harry said. Ron's face as dark red as you can ever get.

 **(#BREAK)**

 **Come to me. Let me find your worst fears. Let it kill you. Kill. Kill. Kill**

Hermione woke up with a start. Where did that voice come from? She thought to herself. Then Madam Promfrey walked around to her bed.

"Oh, You're awake. Good, you can head off to dinner now." She said. Hermione smiled and jumped out of the bed before grabbing her bag and walked off to the great hall nut her only focus was that voice inside her head. Where did it come from? That is a question that was best suited for the Library before a loud rumble entered her stomach.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Library can wait." She muttered to herself. She reached the great hall a few minutes later. Unfortunately, she just had to bumped into Malfoy, of all people.

"Lookie here, it's the mudblood." Draco Sneered. Hermione wanted to cry but she had to remain strong. So she decided to ignore him. "Look out, it's an Vampire!" he shrieked out. Hermione and a few others turned to where he was pointing but nothing was there. When she turned back around, she saw Draco and his mates put in fake vampire teeth and show them off while walking towards her. Hermione is then pulled away by Ginny before Ginny gave them a raised fist. She took Hermione to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, are you alright? I heard what happened." Ginny said.

"I'm alright." She said. She took a sit next to her red-haired female friend and started eating. Eventually, Hermione got full and Dumbledore ushered them to bed. They reached the common room and Hermione just decided to head to bed before then she saw that book. That damn book. She saw Lavender and Parvati fall asleep and decided that she will read it. She picked up the book and open the first page. That was black writing.

 **What is fear?**

 **Fear is a feeling induced by perceived danger or threat that occurs in certain types of organisms, which causes a change in metabolic and organ functions and ultimately a change in behaviour, such as fleeing, hiding or freezing from perceived traumatic events. Fear in human beings may occur in response to a specific stimulus occurring in the present, or in anticipation or expectation of a future threat perceived as a risk to body or life. The fear response arises from the perception of danger leading to confrontation with or escape from/avoiding the threat (also known as the fight-or-flight response), which in extreme cases of fear (horror and terror) can be a freeze response or paralysis.**

 **Phobias are a form of extreme fear**

Why would it described fear? She thought.

 **My job is not to tell you about fear, I show you it. Eventually, I'll break you with that fear. Then I will kill you.**

Oh, Hermione was starting to hate this book. Tomorrow, she was going to returned this book. But before she can shut the book, another sentence appeared.

 **Let's find yours.**

Then a bright light surrounds Hermione, engulfing her in its showering brightness. In the silent of the night. Hermione screamed as she was dragged into the book. Eventually, it stopped. The book was shut. Hermione was no longer in the room. She was now inside the book.

 **(Author's Note – There we go. Hope it was good and you can understand. Next time, It will transfer views between Hermione being inside the book while Harry, Ron, and Ginny are looking around for her. Probably won't be updating for a while. Like and review if you have any questions. Until Next Time, Kizzard245 out!)**


	5. story returnUpdate

_**(Author's Note: I'm going to rewrite the Horror Within. I wrote this story when I first got into Fan fiction but do the response of Sophie Lestrange, I left to do that one and I couldn't be bothered to continue it. Now, what I'm going to do is that, I'll re-write the story from scratch and It will based more form the book. I'll re-post the first Chapter sometime this week but regular updates will be hard to Sophie Lestrange. Alright, that's the so I'll hope you are ready. So, finishing on that note, until next time, Kizzard245 out.)**_


End file.
